


The Power of Bilbo Bagins

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Series: Just Kiss Already [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Bilbo Baggins, Angst, Emotional Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, M/M, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone attacks Bilbo in the dead of night, but he doesn't realise how powerful he can be until his emotions come to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Bilbo Bagins

Bilbo stared at the stars above, quietly watching them in the night sky. It had been a long day of walking through marshlands and Bilbo felt quite tired, but for some reason he couldn’t get to sleep. So he just decided to watch the stars move across the sky, plotting out images with the tiny bright dots.

He had already pictured a tree, a book and a small bird. The Hobbit began to map out another figure, which he wasn’t quite sure what it was until he tilted his head slightly to the left and realised it became a sword. Bilbo smiled at the last time he used his, saving Thorin from being decapicated from that blasted white Orc.

He was so relieved when Gandalf revived him on the Carrock, quickly feeling worse when Thorin began to tell Bilbo how he should have never come, but suddenly hugging him and telling him how he was never more wrong in all his life. Bilbo let a breath out he didn’t realise he was holding and hugged him back. Thorin knew what he was doing, Bilbo assumed due the toothy grin Thorin gave him after he pulled back.

It had been a few weeks since then and they were both getting on better with each other, Thorin had apologised for the way he treated him. The Dwarf looked like a kicked puppy it was hard not to accept his apology.

“Biblo?”

Bilbo was startled from his thoughts looking up at the face above him, who he didn’t notice he was standing over him. The Hobbit smiled at Bofur, who smiled back at him “Yes? Are you alright?”

“Aye laddie I’m fine” Bofur said, straightening his hat “Thorin wants to see you”

Biblo sat up and looked around the camp, he noted some of the other dwarves were asleep but he saw Fili and Kili talking by the fire. He couldn’t quite hear their conversation but it was something to do with Elves or Shovels, he assumed it was the first due to the way Kili acting out throwing something.

He saw also saw Dwalin sharpening a stick with one of his knives, he seemed very concentrated doing so. Everyone else was asleep, wherever Gandalf had wandered off to is beyond him. The Dwarf that wanted him was nowhere in sight, Bilbo frowned and looked back up at Bofur “Where is Thorin?”

“He’s over by the Cliff” Bofur said smiling and walking back over to his place he was sleeping. The Cliff, they found it just before they set up camp for the night. It over looked a lot of grassland and forest with a large lake further on, in the Distance was the Lonely Mountain they were heading for. They had to make a slight detour when they came across a pack of Goblins, no one wanted to get into a fight due to their tiredness so they moved a way out of their path.

Bilbo got up, stretching himself as he did so. He walked past a few trees and bushes, wondering what Thorin wanted at this time of night. Bilbo entered the clearing where the cliff was, he didn’t see Thorin anywhere. Even though it was quite dark, the clearing was illuminated by the full moon in the sky

“Thorin?” He spoke, loud for the area but not to loud to wake the sleeping dwarves in the next area “Where has that Dwarf gone now!” He said to himself, walking towards the edge of the Cliff.

He suddenly had a dreadful thought that gave him goosebumps and made his hair stand on end, could he have fallen? He slowly made his way to the edge silently pleading that he didn’t fall, that he was just not around, maybe he was side tracked.

He heard a rustle coming from behind him and quickly turned on instinct, seeing a figure rush at him with a sword intending to strike him. Bilbo Quickly moved out of the way and reached for the sword at his side, he never really stopped wearing it ever since the Orc attack.

He backed away from the figure who was garbed in dark blue, from the best he could see. The moonlight may light up the area, but it wasn’t that strong that he could see who it was. The figure turned and began to move towards him, Bilbo raised his sword and walked backwards. He had no idea who this person was, it definitely wasn’t an Orc or a Goblin because his sword didn’t glow. He suddenly lost his footing and fell flat on his bum.

The figure came straight up to him, his sword so close from his face he could feel it almost. That’s when he saw it as he looked up, the beard, the hair, the braids and the Striking Blue eyes. It couldn’t be…

“Thorin?!” Bilbo almost squawked

“Defend yourself Halfling!” Thorin growled

Thorin flung his arm back and struck at the Hobbit, Bilbo quickly rolled out of the way. He got up shakily, Bilbo felt a mixture of feelings all at once. Scared, confused, angry, but most of all he felt betrayed.

“Thorin! Are you mad?!” Bilbo shouted, stepping further away but the Dwarf moved towards him looking the angriest he’s ever seen him.

Thorin swung at him again but managed to dodge it almost, he felt it skin his hair. “Not mad!” Thorin growled “This is something I should have done a long time ago” As he said this he swung from above, which Bilbo had to defend since he was stuck on the ground. He was pushed downwards by the power of Thorin, clashing his sword with Bilbo’s, he could feel Thorin’s breath on his face he was that close.

“Why are you doing this Thorin?” He said quietly, he didn’t think he had it in him to shout anymore “What have I done?”

Thorin didn’t answer just gave him a evil smile “This is my chance to get rid of you once and for all, you have been nothing but trouble ever since you opened your door.”

“W-what?! Bilbo stuttered, Thorin was still baring down on him but carried on

“I knew you were weak, ever since we met.” Thorin spat “Nothing but a useless, good for nothing Halfling. That Irritating Wizard said otherwise but I knew you could never stand up to anything if you tried!”

Bilbo felt hurt, betrayed even. He thought Thorin liked him, he thought they were friends. But maybe this is what he wanted to do ever since they met, to kill him without anyone knowing it was him. Lure him to a secluded area and finish him off, he couldn’t believe it though. He saved the Dwarves life and this is what his actions gave him? How could anyone be so ungreatful, just because he’s the rightful heir to a throne meant he could throw anyone around him as he pleased?!

Well damn him! He thought He wasn’t going to die sniviling on the ground! He would rather die fighting if he had the chance! Bilbo’s anger filled him with something he couldn’t quite explain, but he was going to use it anyway. Weather it was by mear luck or Thorin’s mistake, Bilbo managed to get a leg between them and kick Thorin in the stomach, while using the strength he had to push him off him

Thorin made a pained grunt as he was pushed off but was still able to upright himself, a little off balance if Bilbo analysed. But he didn’t he went straight for Thorin, he couldn’t control himself he was so angry. Bilbo felt tears stinging his eyes but he didn’t notice them as he struck at the Dwarf infront of him, Thorin barely countered it, it was so fast. It forced Thorin to move back as Bilbo began to keep striking him.

He must have struck hard at one point because Thorin fell back, sword flying out of his hand. Bilbo seeing his chance to hold him in place he aimed his sword in Thorin’s face. It was then Thorin’s face turned from anger to a Pleased smile, Proud even.

“Well done, Hobbit” Thorin said “You may make a fine swordsmen yet”

Bilbo frowned, out of breath “W-what?!”

“He was testing you my dear hobbit” A voice called from behind him

Bilbo turned to see Gandalf, standing there in the middle of the field looking quite proud but also Worried “you may put away your sword now Bilbo”

Bilbo turned back to Thorin who was still lay on the ground, who had started to stand up. “Very impressive Mister Bagins, You almost had me over that Cliff”

He looked behind him, realising what he had almost done. He hadn’t realised how angry he got until he saw the Blooded scratch mark on Thorin’s cheek, He looked back at Gandalf

“I- I don’t” He cleared his throat “I don’t understand…”

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he spun his head around to meet Thorin’s kind gaze “I had to know weather, you could actually defend yourself from an attack or if that last time was just a fluke”

Bilbo looked away and closed his eyes, how foolish. Of course it was a test “I-im so… I didn’t mean…”

Thorin laughed softly, causing Bilbo to look up “Don’t be Bilbo, I’m the one who should have been apologising. Making you angry was obviously not a wise move on my part” Thorin grinned

Bilbo chuckled nervously, Thorin got him so angry. So much so that it must have been the most angry he has ever been, yet he couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was because of how their friendship had been growing and then suddenly it meant nothing.

“Just for the record” He heard Gandalf say “This was not my idea”

Of course it wasn’t, but one thing still bugged him. Why had Thorin said all those things about him if he hadn’t meant it. “Why did you say those things to me?” he face Thorin again, who seemed sad

“When you are angry, it can make you feel stronger” Thorin said Hesitantly “ I wanted to see how much power you actually contained. It hurt me to say those words as it did for you to hear them, it obviously had a large impact on you. For that a Sincerely apologise.”

Thorin bowed his head slightly, Bilbo smiled at him. He was glad that Thorin didn’t mean it, but it still hurt. Thorin went to pick up his sword which Bilbo had hit away, that led him to another question “How did I manage to over power you? You’re a lot bigger than me”

Thorin smiled “It seems you have a lot more power than you know, it was also due to me not being aware how much I would anger you”

Bilbo had never believed it before now how much strength he actually had, he had broken a lot of things in his house. But he put that down to everything he owned being fragile, maybe that wasn’t true at all.

“But you need to control that anger” Thorin said bringing him out of his thoughts “You may have beat me but another opponent may be stronger or faster, so you will have to use that anger as to not get hurt”

“Is that what you do?” Bilbo asked curious

“Yes” Thorin smiled “I will teach you how to do that and how to sword fight”

Bilbo looked down at his sword, still in his grip but relaxed “Don’t I know enough? I do remember saving your life once” Bilbo grinned up at Thorin who was grinning too

“That may have been so” Thorin answered “but you can’t just go around flailing it, you could injur someone”

Bilbo remembered the cut on Thorin’s right cheek, that was from before. “Oh my you’re right” he dug into his pockets and found a rag that Bofur gave him on the first day, he hadn’t used it so he went to wipe away the blood that was leaking from the wound “Oh I am sorry”

Thorin caught his hand as he was wiping “it is fine Bilbo, it was only a small scratch. I’d like to think of it as a warning, never to be on your bad side”

Bilbo laughed, making Thorin do so to. He was glad to have a friend like Thorin, he was so much more different than anyone else he has met.

“Just know” Thorin stated “You are Important to me, and the company” Thorin seemed to add the last part. Thorin then placed a hand behind his neck and layed his forehead on Bilbo’s, he had seen the other’s do this but much harder. He assumed it was some sort of greeting, but also a sign of affection since he saw both Fili and Kili do it. Bilbo smiled and closed his eyes, Thorin must think of him as close as Fili and Kili were. “Thank you Thorin, that means a lot”

Thorin retracted back slowly, smiling. He stopped though as if he thought of something and Bilbo was sure if it wasn’t for the light of the moon he would have missed a faint redness on Thorin’s cheeks. “If you could” Thorin began “Please do not mention tonight’s events to the company, I do not want them worrying”

Bilbo could see that wasn’t the reason, so why would he not want Bilbo to tell the others. He then noticed the Dwarves hand reaching up to discreetly cover his cut and wipe away the blood, Bilbo instantly knew why and he smiled

“You just don’t want them knowing that a Hobbit beat you in a sword fight do you?”

Thorin chuckled lightly “Nothing gets past you does it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it was but i always liked the concept of Bilbo getting so angry that he can be more stronger than Thorin for a time. I also love these two so much cause their friendship is so genuine, it just makes me love them more


End file.
